Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is a winged unicorn, . Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are called "unicorns" in this episode. Despite this, storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti calls the princesses alicorns. The use of terms directly from the show supersedes other conventions. the supreme co-ruler of Equestria with her sister Princess Luna, and mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she addresses as her faithful student. She is a recurring character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. __TOC__ Depiction in the series History Ruling Equestria Princess Celestia is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says "two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land", and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger unicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitteress transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness", Night Mare Moon. The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her "in" the moon, taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. Following the prologue, Twilight Sparkle reads of a prophecy that states that "on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in Mare in the Moon's escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal", though Spike dismisses it as "an old ponies' tale". The prophecized day of Night Mare Moon's return is also the thousandth day of the Summer Sun Celebration, so Princess Celestia sends Twilight to oversee the celebration's preparations which are held in Ponyville, and encourages Twilight to "stop reading those dusty old books" and make some friends. The events of the first and second episodes revolve around Twilight Sparkle and her new freinds' attempt to defeat Night Mare Moon by finding and using the Elements of Harmony, while Night Mare Moon tries to stop them in various ways. Celestia is expected to appear at Ponyville's pavillion, but she goes missing and Night Mare Moon appears in her stead. Celestia doesn't reappear until Night Mare Moon is defeated and transformed back to Princess Luna at the end of the second episode by Twilight and her friends. Princess Celestia offers her sister to rule by her side again, and she emotionally accepts. Prior to ruling Equestria More of Celestia's history is mentioned in The Return of Harmony Part 1. In the episode, she tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and herself stood up to Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that, seeing how miserable life was for earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and rose up against Discord, turing him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements." Overseeing Twilight Sparkle's studies Princess Celestia refers to Twilight Sparkle as her "most faithful student" in the first episode, and Twilight is very proud of this fact. At the end of the second episode, Celestia tasks Twilight with staying in Ponyville with her friends and writing a weekly report about her studies of the "magic of friendship". When Twilight Sparkle was young, Princess Celestia witnessed her rare magical talents and took her as a protégé. After sending Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville and indirectly teaching her about the Elements of Harmony, she instructs Twilight Sparkle to send her periodic reports on the magic of friendship in the form of letters, which Twilight usually sends via Spike. These letters typically serve to illustrate each episode's moral for the show's viewers. However, in several cases, Celestia has been present during an episode, and Twilight Sparkle delivers the report to her in person. Examples include Swarm of the Century and Fall Weather Friends. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity delivers the report instead, and in A Bird in the Hoof, Celestia hears Twilight Sparkle's intended report from Fluttershy. Celestia makes a surprise cameo at the end of Feeling Pinkie Keen, dropping out of the sky to grab Spike's letter and then taking off just as quickly, confirming another one of Pinkie Pie's twitchy tail predictions. In The Best Night Ever, Celestia greets those who enter the Grand Galloping Gala. When Twilight's friends inadvertently wreck the Gala, Celestia, rather then being angry, admits that she invited them in hopes of livening up the Gala, which she declares is "always dreadful". Skills Princess Celestia possesses magic far beyond normal unicorn ponies. She is able to control the sun and the daytime sky, bringing them out each day and then moving them away to make room for the night. In Princess Luna's absence, she was responsible for moving the moon as well. She is completely unaffected by Twilight Sparkle's magic, was able to instantly calm her, and gets her to revert her accidental magic in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Princess Celestia is extraordinarily long-lived, as she has been ruling over Equestria for more than a thousand years. Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals, but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. {C} {C}Though viewed with great reverence and awe due to her position, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake right out of her hoof at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. While always regal in both appearance and manner, Princess Celestia has been known to display a fun-loving side, appreciating the humor in a bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. At times, she will even disregard the strict standards of high-class society when they become too much of a burden for her. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. Humored by their excessive hospitality, she laughs with a kind, "Gotcha!" at the embarrassed two. In addition, she did not react when Pinkie Pie abruptly ate the cupcake she, the Princess, was about to eat, while the Cakes panicked and dragged Pinkie away. In The Best Night Ever, even after Twilight's five friends completely ruined the Grand Galloping Gala, Celestia was more than thrilled with the fact that they truly livened up the scene. Meeting the ponies at a doughnut shop afterward, she admitted that she always found the Gala awful and boring. However, it has been shown that while kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Additionally, in Lesson Zero when Spike made her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashes mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find an overdue Friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo the damage caused by Twilight and sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions; one of the few instances thus far where she was genuinely angry, albeit justifiably given the chaos Twilight caused. Fortunately, even in anger Celestia remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. Other depictions Teacher for a Day This MAGNIFICENT PRINCESS pony is the RULER of Equestria! Princess Celestia is the MOST MAGICAL pony. She's responsible for raising the sun to create light in Equestria. Wise and kind, she is a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. All of the ponies look up to her and depend on her. Some say she is SO wise because she is over ONE THOUSAND years old. Appearances :See also character appearances Princess Celestia's first appearance isn't until the second episode of the series, though her likeness appears in the book that Twilight Sparkle reads at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1. She is sometimes shown reading Twilight's letters and occasionally visiting Ponyville. She appears in episodes 2, 3, 5, 10, 12, 13, 15, 16, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28 and 29. Gallery :Princess Celestia image gallery Trivia * Princess Celestia was originally supposed to be Queen Celestia, as is logical considering her position, but Hasbro requested the name be changed as Disney has caused princesses to be associated with good and queens associated with evil. Princess Celestia is the highest authority, with no king or queen who outranks her. * During the initial casting of the show, Kathleen Barr, Trixie's voice actress, did a "very good" audition for Princess Celestia before Nicole Olivier ultimately got the role, as according to Lauren Faust. * Princess Celestia's name comes from the word "celestial," derived from Latin "caelum," meaning "sky" or "Heaven." * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna raising the sun and moon resembles Norse mythology, where the horses Skinfaxi and Hrímfaxi are responsible for pulling the sun and moon, respectively, across the sky. * In the game Adventures in Ponyville, when the player plays Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump game as a unicorn, the unicorn looks like Princess Celestia. * Princess Celestia is larger than any of the other ponies, with the exception of Night Mare Moon, who is about the same size, until she reverts to being Princess Luna. * In Fall Weather Friends, Celestia says fall is one of her favorite seasons. See also * Notes References sv:Prinsessan Celestia Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Celebrities Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters